1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to massage appliances, and more particularly, to a massage appliance which is capable of synchronous kneading and tapping and comprises a power-driven vertically-moving device for driving two kneading devices and two tapping devices to move vertically so as for the two kneading devices to perform mobile kneading-based massage and for the two tapping devices to perform mobile tapping-based massage.
2. Description of Related Art
People nowadays lead a stressful busy lifestyle and can only find peace of mind at home. However, just because you take a good rest at home, it doesn't mean that the back pain inflicting you due to busy lifestyle and work stress is likely to be relieved. In view of this, the related industrial sector developed conventional massage appliances whereby a user massages the body at home to freshen up and relieve back pain.
The conventional massage appliances operate by simply rubbing or kneading parts of the human body and thus cannot refresh the human body efficiently. Furthermore, the conventional massage appliances perform rubbing or kneading monotonously and invariably and thus offer few choices to consumers; as a result, the conventional massage appliances fail to build customer loyalty. Accordingly, the prior art has room for improvement.